


Splatoon: Off the Hook, Off to New Donk City!

by Gamewizard2008



Category: Splatoon, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Friendship, Humans, Music, New Donk City, Race, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: Pearl and Marina go on a trip to New Donk City. Marina feels afraid, fearing an Octarian such as herself would be welcomed with scorn. As it turns out, humans have rather subjective views.
Relationships: Marina/Pearl (Splatoon)
Kudos: 10





	Splatoon: Off the Hook, Off to New Donk City!

**This is a one-shot that crosses over _Splatoon_ with _Mario_ , starring the best girls, Pearl and Marina~. It’s canon to the Gameverse, but this one-shot is confined within itself, so all you’ll need to know is that the Inklings live in the same world as Mushroom Kingdom. I’ve always wanted to make a story with these two, and the inspiration for this comes from this GIF on deviantART. https://www.deviantart.com/smexynation-lite/art/Everybody-Loves-Marina-767466290 **

****

**_

Off the Hook, Off to New Donk City!

_**

****

The skyscrapers of New Donk City were slowly rising from the sunny horizon. Within only an hour, the _Manta Maria_ would arrive at its destination. “YAHOOOOO! Time to get funky in New Donkey!” Pearl rapped, throwing up rock-and-roll signs at the bow of the ship. “Can you believe it, Marina? Our first live performance away from home!”

Seated on a garden chair, her dark-skinned partner twiddled her teal fingers. Her lips curved in a frown and her eyes couldn’t bring their selves to look at the horizon. “HEY!” Pearl shot her face into Marina’s, causing the Octoling to fall back in the seat. “Why are you still afraid? For the last time, no one’s gonna care that you’re an Octarian.”

Marina pushed herself into a flip to get out of the seat, then helped herself up to pick the chair up. “I know, Pearl, but I’ve read stories about the outside world. People are still hating on Goombas, Koopas, and other people all because of Bowser and other warlords. What makes you think they’ll be ready to accept me? The Octarians were forced to live underground for 100 years, never setting foot on the surface, let alone leaving Prism Island. All because of the horrible things Lord Octavio did. What if that news reached the outside world?”

“Yeah, I get it, already,” Pearl rolled her eyes, “but now you’re the first Octoling to do both. And if anyone’s got a problem with you, I’ll splat them, simple as that.”

“Heh heh… that really wouldn’t help our case.”

“Well, it ain’t my fault if they don’t like my best bud.” Pearl slapped her friend’s back. “But come on, who could possibly be afraid of you? You couldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Heh heh…” Her friend’s encouragement earned a teal blush on Marina’s dark cheeks.

It had been about two years since Marina wandered her way to the surface of Prism Island, undetected by Inkling border guards as she found an exit on Mount Nantai. Ever since hearing the Squid Sisters sing “Calamari Inkantation,” their vocals echoing to the underground, Marina aspired to be a singer. Of course, she knew the only way to realize her dream was to take her chances on the surface.

It could only be luck that she would encounter Pearl, an aspiring Inkling rapper who was practicing her singing while hiking up the mountains. Marina desired to impress her with a demo she created, and she succeeded. But to Marina’s shock, Pearl was born to the richest family on Prism Island. The kind of family that would never accept a filthy Octarian, the race that desired naught but the destruction of Inkling culture. Marina was able to lie about her race; even with her poor vocabulary, her inability to speak the proper Inkling language, Pearl passed it off as, “’Guess that’s country girls for ya~”

Marina was surprised she was able to keep up the lie for so long. After all, race aside, the two were total opposites. Pearl was bright-skinned, dressed like a princess to compliment her wealth, and had a vulgar tongue to compliment her fiery, strong personality. Marina wore rather tight, revealing clothes that showed off her dark-brown skin, though despite seeming so open, she was shy and timid and could barely maintain eye contact. It was a natural demeanor to take when you’re pretending to be of a race who despises your own.

Fortunately, Marina didn’t have to keep up the lie. After a year of singing with Pearl, the truth was leaked about her origins, and Pearl accepted the truth with an open heart. Even Inkopolis began to open the boundaries and welcome friendly Octolings into their culture. Still, even though things in their town had changed for the better, the grander Mushroom World was a different story. Even though their world was diverse with a hundred different sapient species, there was still discrimination. Lord Octavio, the corrupt ruler of the Octarians, was considered among the likes of King Bowser or King K. Rool. Bowser’s actions caused people to hate the Koopas and even Goombas, and K. Rool’s actions inspired hatred for the Kremling race. Even the Boos were sort of frowned upon because of the diabolical King Boo, though his reputation had improved after the creation of the Last Resort, currently the largest hotel in the universe.

“Uh, hello? Earth to Marina?” Pearl waved in her face. “You’re spacing out on me again.”

“Oh, sorry.” Marina blushed. “I was just… You say something?”

“Forget it. Grab your things ’cause we’re almost there! The city that is named after a monkey!”

Although humans were the most common species in the universe, and even though the beloved Queen Peach and other rulers were human, the race was only a small percentage on Mushroom. That said, New Donk City was unique in being the primary human-populated town. It was founded by a woman named Pauline, who based it off an Earth town called New York. The town was also based around a newfound friendship Pauline had with the Kong Family, following a somewhat traumatic incident with said family.

As Pearl and Marina began their walk through the city, thousands of human eyes were drawn to them. Marina wanted to shrink from the attention: it was clear that most of them were looking at her. Despite being three years younger than Pearl, she was a head taller than her friend, so she was normally the first to draw attention in large crowds. “Yo, take a long look and check it!” Pearl rapped. “That’s right, it’s the squid sensations, Off the Hook! We’re live in New Donk City, gonna put on a big show for you! Name’s Pearl the Girl who will Shake the World~ That’s Marina the Singa and Octarina Dreama’!”

“Pearl, maybe not now…”

“C’mon, Marina, that shyness is just gonna make us both look bad. You gotta give them a show, make sure they know, who we are, yo!”

Two women were watching them from a café, viewing the singers’ image on a newspaper. “I guess that must be them… the singers from Inkopolis who were supposed to arrive today.”

“You know, I didn’t think much of them, but… that tall one is rather exotic.”

A gang of boys hid in an alley, watching the duo. “What kinda costumes are those?”

“I dunno, but I’m diggin’ the big one. Are they friends of Pauline?”

Hearing everyone’s inaudible murmurs made Marina even more nervous. She resisted the urge to compress into her octo form long enough for them to reach City Hall. The mayor herself was already waiting to greet them: Pauline had lush brown hair and a red pantsuit with a purple hat. “Well, howdy! I’d reckon you’re the Squid Sisters we’ve been expecting.”

“WHAT?!” Pearl jumped in a rage. “Are you kiddin’, we’re Off the Hook! Just because Marina and Marie have similar names, we’re totally different people!”

“S-Sorry.” Pauline blushed. “We did some research before your arrival and there was kind of a lot of info on the Sisters compared to you guys. So, forgive my rude introduction: welcome to New Donk City, the Big Banana! I’m the mayor of this bustling metro, but you can call me Pauline!”

“Smooth!” Pearl posed with her favorite hand-signs. “So, when do we start the show, Paul? Or do you want us to start bustin’ now?”

“The stage is being set up as we speak. We’ll host our first concert in two hours. Of course, I’m sure you have equipment you wanna use. …Is your friend okay?”

Pearl looked to Marina, who was nervously glancing to the still-staring townspeople, shoulders twitching. “Marina, quit embarrassing yourself and show them what you got! Give ’em a taste of what to expect tonight!”

“O-Okay. Um…” Marina turned and flashed her signature pose, forcing an awkward grin. “Yo, dudes! Hope you’re ready, for some rapping! I am bringing the goods! Because I know my dudes like good moods! It’s getting frosty up in here, so I hope you have coffee! Chocolate is really delicious!”

Pearl wanted to throw up, and Pauline… didn’t know what to say. The townspeople stared at them with even more confusion. “Uh, English isn’t our mother tongue.” Pearl said. “We sound way cooler in our own language, so don’t miss the show! (Let’s go.)” She awkwardly dragged her friend into City Hall.

“Sigh…I’m sorry, Pearl. I totally screwed us up.”

“No you didn’t. Though, I guess it wouldn’t have hurt to brush up on your English, but… For now, just quit worrying about what they think of you. When we go on stage, just sing like you usually do. And when we start with your best song, everyone’s gonna love you!”

Marina cracked a smile. “Do you mean the original or ‘Fly Octo Fly’?”

“The original. We’ll sing ‘Fly Octo’ tomorrow; we can’t save the best for first, or we’ll use up all our stamina!”

“Hehe, good point. I just hope people like our singing.”

“Our primary music is jazz.” Pauline explained. “I’ll admit, most New Donkers prefer the classical styles, but it doesn’t mean we’re not open to new things. What we really love is music that can get us motivated!”

“Well, nothing motivates like Squid Rap, so no worries!” Pearl assured. “Marina, we’re gonna pump their hearts like they’ve never been pumped before!”

“Okay, Pearl! I’ll give it my all!”

**Two hours later**

“Ebb & Flow” was the original demo that Marina wrote, and it would develop into hers and Pearl’s first hit song. It was highly treasured by the girls and Marina’s favorite song to sing, a song built with her love and desire to see the outside world. Off the Hook were broadcasted across the city, with large TVs providing English subtitles to their lyrics. _“Love so many, you have to stay, This place is home, you know, you know! What’s this in you? Pay attention! Don’t you know those other dancers, they were busy, oh-woh-woh-woooohhh!”_

The music motivated the city and drove them into dancing. The audience were only partly reading the lyrics, but were primarily attracted to the dark-skinned Octoling with plum-brown and teal hair. Her voice resonated with love and passion, and they could see it brimming in her seafoam-pink eyes. Even the TVs zoomed in on Marina rather than Pearl. Pearl’s words felt more aggressive and feisty in comparison. When Pearl would sing, _“Hey, Mister! Two more times! Save me now!”_ Marina would follow with, _“Step on it, looooove!”_ Pearl would sing, _“Come feel it! Stop being lazy! Get down crazy!”_ and Marina with, _“This is the woooorrrrrld!”_

Their next song was “Shark Bytes,” where Marina took the front and was the lead singer. _“CRY! For this action! So delightful! Show the way! KILL… just to die… Kiss you, oh wow, so shockingly… FIGHT… for this action… Really like you… All the way… KILL… walk away… With you with you with you, it’s you it’s you it’s it’s it’s…”_

This song showed a more aggressive side to Marina. Some thought it had to do with romantic tension, but while some were pondering it, others were curious enough to research the squids on the Internet. Most of what they read was, _As a result of the Great Turf War 100 years ago, the Octarians were driven underground by the Inklings_ , and that the taller singer, Marina appeared to be of this Octarian race. Those people were showing other citizens what they researched, speaking to them over the loud crowds and pointing suspicious fingers at Pearl.

“They were forced underground?” some would say.

“Pearl, the short one, it says she’s from a rich family. I guess if they were the winners, it makes sense.”

“Hold on, what’s their relationship? Are they friends, or…”

“Marina was acting pretty nervous. You don’t think she’s… afraid of Pearl, is she?”

“I think Pearl needed a backup singer, so she convinced Marina to do it with the promise she could live aboveground.”

“Actually, I think Marina just writes all their songs.”

These were some of the conversations whispered. Of course, all Off the Hook could hear were their own vocals and the cheering crowds. They had nothing else to worry about besides singing. Their 3rd song for this concert was “Acid Hues,” which had a more techno beat, and the translator had a harder time keeping the subtitles up with the quick lyrics. After the song was over, the band took another moment of silence. They basked in the cheers of their new fans!

“Ladies and gentlemen, Off the Hook from Inkopolis, Prism Island!” Pauline cheered. “They’re here for two more days, so be sure to catch their next concerts! All press can meet us around the west entrance for interviews!”

Pearl and Marina returned backstage, catching their breath. “I…I think you were right, Pearl. Everyone loved us! They loved me. I guess I…I was afraid for nothing.”

“It’s like I said, Mari.” Pearl winked. “No one cares if you’re a Squid or an Octo! It’s like the old man said, ‘When it comes to music, I don’t see species.’”

“Yeah…”

“Sheesh, those reporters gathered around like a flock of birds.” Pauline said. “If you want, we could sneak into the sewer passage. Don’t worry, it’s clean.”

“Please, Marina spent most of her life underground.” Pearl remarked. “I say we give ’em what they came for! Right, Marina?!”

“Y-Yeah… let’s do it!”

Pearl ecstatically burst open the west exit, thrusting arms up. “CHECK IT, New Donkers! Off the Hook is checkin’ off stage left for you to check us out!”

Immediately, they were bombarded with camera flashes, Marina squinting her eyes in both nervousness and mild discomfort of the flashing. “And make sure you get my good side.” Pearl said. “Hey, you’re aiming the camera too high. Hey, you too. Don’t you cameramen know how to aim?! Lemme see those, I can’t imagine any of these pictures are good!” Pearl jumped to swipe the photos off the cameras. “?!” Some photos barely caught the top of Pearl’s crowned head, while they all had strong focus on Marina, catching every detail of her sheepish grin and curved eyes.

“Your name is Marina, right?” A reporter held his microphone out. “Where did you learn to sing?”

“What’s the inspiration for your songs?” a woman asked.

“If you must know,” Pearl spoke up, “‘Acid Hues’ was inspired from—hey, excuse you!” One reporter propped his hand on Pearl’s head to support himself while aiming the camera.

“Okay, guys, one at a time!” Marina raised her hands sheepishly. “I can’t keep up with that many…”

“Did you embark on a musical career as a means to fight the oppression of your people?” a woman asked.

“Is your goal to open peoples’ eyes to the cruel treatment of your people?”

“Um, I-”

“HEEEEEEY!” Pearl’s earsplitting voice scared everyone into silence. Marina also cringed at hearing it, though she was more used to it. The livid Inkling stomped up beside Marina and yelled, “If you got questions, ask them at me! Can’t you see you’re making her nervous? Give her some space!”

“. . . .” The press shared suspicious glances with one-another. “What? No questions? Come on, you were loaded with them earlier!”

“Oh, girls?” Pauline stepped out. “Great news! I’ve just been contacted by Lay T., the host of the New Donk Late Night Show! He wants you to be tonight’s special guests!”

“Now, that’s more like it!” Pearl smirked. “If you want your questions answered, you’ll have to wait ’til later! C’mon, Marina, let’s go wash up! (And seriously, stop sweating, your deodorant’s washing off.)”

“S-Sorry, Pearl.” Marina flushed as her friend ushered her through the crowd.

**10:00p.m., that night**

“Hel-LOOOO, New Donkers! Welcome to another late night with your host, Lay T.!” The host in question was a Toad with crescent-shaped spots on his shroom, wearing a black tux. His voice was unusually deep and charming for a Toad. “Tonight, a pair of squiddy singers who showed up mid-afternoon, and already had the town raving with their heavenly hymns! We’re going On the Air with Inkopolis’ very own Off the Hook, Pearl and Marina! Give it up for ’em, everybody!”

The show’s theme music played as Pearl was first to jump onstage, flashing her poses and making sure the cameras caught her sparkling teeth. Marina casually walked out, waving nervously as she was still not used to so many foreigners idolizing them. Despite her awkward demeanor, the cameras were highly focused on her.

Pearl assumed a more relaxed posture when taking her seat, Marina taking the one on her left, being cautious even though she didn’t need to be. “So, ladies, how are you diggin’ New Donk City so far?”

“There was heckuva lot of Starey Maries, that’s for sure.” Pearl remarked. “Act like they ain’t ever see a squid and octo strollin’ up their streets. What, they think we’re a couple Bloopers?”

“Yes, yes, ahem… Now, our questions were submitted by viewers, and quite honestly, I didn’t expect so many when we announced your arrival! But to start, our first question will be… What inspired you to start a band?”

“That’s easy.” Pearl began. “It all started when I was hiking up Mt. Nantai and suddenly ran into this country bumpkin with a thing for music. She starts singing to me out of nowhere, and then she’s all like, ‘LET’S START A BAND!’”

“Pearl, there was more to it than that.” Marina blushed.

“Heh, that’s very interesting.” Lay T. laughed. “And I assume this ‘country bumpkin’ is…?”

“She means me.” Marina said. “Octarians and Inklings have slightly different languages, so I had trouble speaking with her.”

“Yes, this was brought up in our notes, in fact. Apparently, there has been some manner of… strife between your two peoples. Marina, your kind have been persecuted and driven underground by the Inklings. What sorts of struggles did you have to endure while making your way to the spotlight?”

Pearl cocked a brow, surprised that he would ask such a question. “Actually, nobody knew I was an Octoling, not even Pearl. It was only thanks to her I was able to get used to Inkling culture. Heh, luckily, she thought I was just some ‘country bumpkin,’ which I guess I was…”

“Then, would you say it’s thanks to Pearl that Inkopolis now ‘accepts’ who you are? If not for her, would Inkopolis drive you back underground?”

“What kind of question is that?” Pearl asked.

“Well, I…” Marina tried to think of a response, “even if we broke up, which I hope we don’t, of course they would still accept me. Just like Pearl did. I don’t see what…”

“Well, our info reads that Pearl comes from a rather respectable family. You claim that she didn’t even know the truth, but what if she did back then? Would you still be singing beside her today?”

“Of course I would’ve!” Pearl argued.

“Ah, so I suppose you were opposed to the Octarians’ treatment done by your people.” Lay T. inferred.

“W-Well… at the time, I didn’t really give it much thought. I mean, my teachers kept saying Octarians were bad, but I didn’t really care…”

“Exactly!” Marina grinned. “She accepted me, and now everyone else does, too.”

“Yes, but by that time, your singles had already made you quite famous.” Lay T. continued. “After all, your styles compliment one-another, as evidenced by today’s songs. Pearl, you needed Marina to sound good, and Marina, you needed Pearl’s influence. Why, I bet it was her decision to come to New Donk City in the first place.”

“Y-Yeah, it kind of was. I was really nervous, but she kept insisting…”

“Would you consider Pearl the ‘leader’ in that regard? Is she in charge of all the decisions?”

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” Marina smiled awkwardly. “But I don’t mind it, I’ve never been good at tough decisions, anyway.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well… because Pearl just has more knowledge with this sorta thing, and she was always more popular, so I guess…”

“But it was your decision to come to the surface, was it not?”

“Yeah, of course it was! I’ve never regretted it!”

“So, would you say you’re capable of making your own decisions?”

“I…heh, I guess I am.”

“If the Inklings of back then could see what an amazing star you’ve become, perhaps things would be different!”

“Heh, maybe you’re right. If we all could’ve just gotten along through the power of song, there wouldn’t be any fighting.”

“Was that your goal all along? To stop the oppression, to unite your worlds with your voice?”

“I…I mostly just wanted to sing because I found a love for music. But I’ve always felt like meeting Pearl was fate, so… maybe I _was_ meant to unite our worlds.”

“Perhaps it was your voice that swayed Pearl’s indifference to the plight of your people.”

“Heh…maybe?”

“Pearl, how do you think things would have gone had you not met Marina? If you had reached the spotlight all on your own, would you have considered sharing your talents with the Octarian society?”

“…” Pearl could only respond to the host with a glare. “…Marina, come backstage.” She got up.

“Huh? Um, is it okay to…”

“I need to talk to you. Backstage, now.”

Marina shirked at the firm tone in her voice. With a nervous glance to the host, she decided to follow her friend. “Pearl, is something wrong?”

“Yeah, something’s wrong! That host is trying to make me look bad!”

“What?” Marina snickered and smiled, “Don’t be silly, Pearl. I think he was just saying that we helped each other in different ways.”

“No he wasn’t! He was trying to paint me as… some sort of oppressor! H-He’s just using you as… representation fanservice!”

“Represent…what?”

“Marina, those reporters from before, didn’t you notice how they only focused on you, asked those weird questions? They don’t care about you, they only care that you’re an Octoling!”

“W…what do you mean?” Marina asked, feeling confused. True, her initial concern was that people would shun her due to what her people had done, yet she wasn’t being shunned at all.

“Sigh, look… My people used to oppress your people, okay? You’re a person from a minority group who became famous. That’s all they care about. We’re not on this show because they loved our music, they just want to make it look like I’m some sort of… controlling person who oppresses you because you’re an Octoling!”

“Pssh, that’s ridiculous. I mean, you can be bossy sometimes, but I know you’re not like that. You sure you’re not just jealous?”

“Jealous of what?!”

“That they’re just showing a lot of interest in me.”

“Marina, they’re NOT interested in you, they’re interested in your race! They shouldn’t care that you’re an Octarian, they should care about your singing! But even if you were a bad singer, all they seem to care about is that you’re Octarian, and you’re famous!”

“Pearl, you’re thinking too much about this. I… Even if you’re right, is that really a bad thing? If I’m representing the Octarian race, and people like me, then I’m sending a good message about my people. It means they won’t judge Octarians based on what Octavio’s army has done.”

“That’s because they’ll just pin the blame on MY people! Because the Inklings drove you guys underground, so WE look like the bad guys! That’s what he’s trying to do, don’t you see that?!”

“But why would these people try to make you look bad, anyway?”

“Because it’s exactly the kind of news that people eat up! I’ve read these kinds of stories about OTHER cultures! The rich people are always written to sound bad and the poor people are good. The powerful government is always bad, while the oppressed citizens are good. That’s how it always is, and that’s what they’re trying to do to us. They’re trying to make me look like a bad guy who’s… well, in charge of you!”

Marina’s lip quivered, trying to find the right words. She glanced away and rubbed her arm nervously. “I…I don’t want you to look like a bad guy, Pearl. But you’re the one who wanted to get us more exposure. You said I shouldn’t be shy… and that people would like me.”

“They’re liking you for the wrong. Reason. They should like us for our music, but clearly I was wrong when I said they wouldn’t care if you’re Octarian.”

“…Sigh… then why don’t we tell them you’re not a bad guy? I never cared that you were bossy, because… you’re my best friend.”

“You know what they’re gonna say? That I forced you to say that.”

“N-No you didn’t…”

“It won’t matter. That’s how they’re gonna spin it.”

“…Then… whaddo we do?”

“First thing tomorrow, we’re going back to Inkopolis. I don’t need them trying to make a story out of our relationship.”

“…Okay, Pearl…”

The two nervously walked back out onstage. “Ah, there’s our lovely guests.” Lay T. said. “Is everything alright, girls?”

“We… Something came up.” Marina answered. “We’re cancelling our next concerts and going home tomorrow.”

“Oh… that’s too bad. Our fans were looking forward to learning more about you. Pearl, has there been a problem?”

Pearl shot him a glare, knowing that question was just another attempt to make her look bad. “…Actually, I wonder something. If New Donk City is supposed to be a human town, why is a Toad running this show? And if Mushroom Kingdom is primarily run by Toads, why is a human their ruler?”

“Uh…I…those are… very interesting questions…”

“Yeah… you’re right. Maybe I just shouldn’t see species.” With that, Pearl began to march out of the building, Marina nervously following. The audience was simply left baffled by her last remark.

**City Hall**

Pearl and Marina returned to their guestroom, fixing on their pajamas. “Pearl… I… Did I mess this up?”

“Sigh… no, Mari… I did.” Pearl climbed onto her bed. “We never should’ve come here.”

Marina halfheartedly climbed onto her bed. “I just don’t understand… why they would wanna make you look bad. Or, make Inklings look bad, I guess…”

“I don’t know either. But eh, maybe someday, people will turn against the Toads, too. Maybe everything will just be flipped around.”

“Well… if that happens, I hope you and me will still be together.”

Pearl faced her with a smile. “Yeah… me, too.”

**The next morning**

One of New Donk’s most remarkable features was its Flying Taxis. Sails were attached to the roof of taxis and could gracefully fly across the air. Of course, the taxis weren’t just limited within New Donk: customers from all over the world would call for lifts to fly wherever!

One such taxi, driven by a Tostarenan, was slowly making land on New Donk’s streets. “There it is, Khristian!” said the Toad passenger, Ren T.. “City Hall! Pretty soon, Pauline will be up on that stage!”

“You think we’ll really get a chance to meet her?” asked K. Riss, a Kremling boy with glasses and a blue shirt.

“Sure we will! I heard she’s real social with the townsfolk!”

The taxi parked at the entrance to town as Ren and Riss paid the driver and stepped off. As they began their walk into town, hundreds of human eyes were drawn to them. …Khris’ heart began to beat anxiously as he felt their glares on them. “Uh…Ren?”

“It’s a Kremling!” a lady shouted. “He’s heading for City Hall!”

“Don’t let him get to Pauline!” A man raised his briefcase and bashed Khris over the head.

“OW! What the heck?!”

“Wait, he’s not with the pirate Krew, he’s with me!” Ren yelled.

“Someone call the police!” Another man joined in the beating. “Quick, hold him down, protect that Toad!”

“Ow! Stop it, wait! I was just here to-!” More people crowded in, and neither boy were able to stop them as Khris suffered violent beatings.

…

Pearl and Marina had just loaded their belongings onto Pauline’s limo, beginning to ride out of town. “It’s a shame you guys couldn’t stay longer.” Pauline said. “Everyone really seemed to like your music. But I guess unexpected things happen…”

“Yeah… they sure do.” Pearl sighed.

Marina leaned against the window, only able to feel guilt. “Hm? Is something… happening over there?”

A few blocks down, it seemed that a crowd of people were raving around something. “Oh, my. I wonder what’s come up? Benjamin, stop the car, I need to see what this is.” Pauline said. The limo stopped as the mayor stepped out. Pearl and Marina exchanged worried looks and decided to follow her.

As Ren T. failed to fight his way through the crowd, he gasped at seeing Pauline. “MAYOR PAULINE! DO SOMETHING! They’re hurting my friend!”

“HEY! What’s going on here?!” Pauline shouted. “What is everyone doing?!”

“Pauline, you have to get out of here!” a man cautioned. “It’s a Kremling! There could be others nearby!”

“A… Kremling?” Marina had just been thinking about them yesterday. Curious, she shrank into an octo and crawled through the crowds. Pearl became a squid and slithered after her. The humans slipped on the inky creatures as they made it to the center, horrified by the sight of a bruised and beaten Kremling with broken glasses.

“Ow… I just… wanted… to meet Pauline…”

“HEY!” Marina grew back to humanoid form, the people jumping back as she drew her ink gun and shot them away. “Why are you attacking this boy?!”

“It’s a Kremling, of course!” a human boy shouted. “They’re pirates! They’re bad!”

“I was just reading in the paper that the Kremlings burned down the Midway Madness amusement park!” a lady yelled. “Marina, don’t go near him!”

“Someone roll out the Sherms!” a man suggested. “The Kremlings could be planning an invasion!”

“W-What is…WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!” Marina bellowed with a fury that even Pearl didn’t know she had. The Inkling remained in her squid form, gazing up at her partner in an impressive light. “Attacking this boy just because he’s a Kremling?! You know there are other Kremlings besides the pirate Krew, don’t you?! I mean, what about me?! I used to work in the Octarian Army! I built war machines! Machines that probably killed hundreds of Inklings! But this kid looks like he wouldn’t hurt a fly! Why are you treating HIM like a bad guy and not ME?!”

“Alright, EVERYONE clear away!” Pauline ordered, the crowd spreading apart to allow the mayor through. “I’m terribly sorry, sir…”

“P…P…Pauline…” With the last of his strength, K. Riss raised a notepad and pencil. “Can I have… your autograph?”

“Sigh…Pearl, let’s go.” Marina stated, marching away.

Pearl grew back to normal and yelled, “Check it, nerds!” performing the ‘mike drop’ gesture before following her friend.

As the _Manta Maria_ sailed away from New Donk, Off the Hook viewed the horizon from their garden chairs. “You know what I just decided I don’t like, Marina? Humans.”

Marina chuckled. “Yeah… I’m not sure I like this town, either. But come on, I’m sure there are good humans out there.”

“Yeah, there prob’ly are. But some people are just plain biased.”

“Yeah, they sure are. …Y’know, last night, you said you were indifferent to the whole Inkling/Octarian conflict.”

“Ugh, are we seriously talking about this?!”

“N-No, what I was gonna say is… if you knew I was Octarian from the start, would you have been friends with me, anyway?”

“Well… I mean, you never seemed very hostile like people said they would be, so…eh, probably. All that really mattered was that you love music.”

“Yeah… but, every time I think about it… it really does feel like luck that I met you. And I… In the small chance I get tired of music… I never wanna get tired of you…”

“If you get tired of music, you just won’t be the same person. I’m not sure if I could love you.”

“W-What?”

“I’m just kidding.” Pearl smirked. “Even if you did get tired of it, I hope you’ll still be around to hear me rap my voice out. I can’t imagine life without you, Marina!”

“Heh heh…” Marina flushed teal. “I can’t either, Pearl… Thanks.”

Pearl felt her phone buzz. She checked the message. “Oh, Callie’s calling me. ’Says she wants our help with a song.”

“Oh. I wonder what it’s about?”

“We’ll ask her when we get home.”

***flashes picture of K. Rool in sunglasses* There once was a crocodile of the sea, OOOOOHHH! But yeah, that was our Gameverse tie-in. XD Honestly, before I heard Off the Hook’s songs, I never realized how much I needed _Splatoon_ in my life. I mean, Squid Sisters are good, too, but Off the Hook’s songs just have more love. X3**


End file.
